User talk:Beep21
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 12:53, 30 March 2008 (UTC) I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Concerning a few things You're the maker of this wiki correct? ~Glow~ 15:07, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Luigifan1985 is the founder of the wiki. I have administrator powers on it and have edited most days since January. Beep21 21:04, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Ah, okay. Well anyways, could you look at my UP and tell me what ya' think? Oh, and thank you for responding quickly. I asked you because you seemed to be active and have admin powers. Luigifan1985 is a bit inactive. Thanks! ~Glow~ 00:17, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :So, you mean your user page? Well, on the wiki, we don't really wait for approval before making changes or new templates. So, I don't think that the Ideas section is necessary. About the ideas in it, it would be nice if there was a spacebar between "Item" and "Shop." Also, it shouldn't be categorized into Navigation templates. Beep21 19:53, 17 April 2009 (UTC) 1. The plan was to see what you think of the nav border. 2. The space pushes it over. (try it) 3. Fixed the category I'm not trying to be annoying or make excuses, so if I'm bothering or frustrating you in any way than please let me know, as that would be not what I want. ~Glow~ 21:22, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :No, I'm not frustrated or bothered. I just was a little confused by your questions. By the way, the navbox border was nice. Beep21 00:49, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks, so, about the Location template... anyways, for your Hayzee trouble, wasn't he one of those guys Luigi comes parading back to Rogueport with? One of those ones he met saving the Eclair Kingdom? ~Glow~ 01:32, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :I didn't post that. That was User:Kperfekt722. But, I think so. I'm not sure. By the way, Luigi saved Princess Eclair of the Waffle Kingdom. Beep21 01:40, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Details, details... but that's what makes a good contributor. Did you see my UP for the space - no space itemshops? ~Glow~ 03:06, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :I liked the one with the space better. Beep21 15:35, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Okay, how would I go about changing it? Would every page using the template have to be changed manually? ~Glow~ :Yeah, the new variables would have to be changed manually. However, since "Unknown edit" would show if the new variables were missing, I wouldn't worry about it. Beep21 16:42, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Aye-aye Cap'n ~Glow~ 18:44, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Concerning Images How do you get them? Take a picture of your TV with a digital camera? ~Glow~ 15:32, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :I don't know how to take screenshots of games. For the images I uploaded, I just edited an image already on the wiki for the screenshots, or started from scratch for the SVG's. Beep21 23:24, 19 April 2009 (UTC)